


Lip Service

by Dragon_and_Direwolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Sitting, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf
Summary: Jon, Dany and Aegon get it on... a very steamy WIP based on dracoignis’ Sex in the Cities Jonerys threesome series
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 25
Kudos: 85





	Lip Service

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The road to mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230340) by [DracoIgnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/pseuds/DracoIgnis). 



> So... this is just a little WIP that was too steamy for tumblr.  
> Definitely a sign of things to come in dracoignis’ Sex in the Cities series which can be found here : https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593268  
> Hope you guys enjoy this little steamy scene 🌶


End file.
